1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barrier device for a drinks dispenser or such a device on a drinks dispenser. The invention also relates to a locking process for a drinks container, which consists of a lower part (as drinks reservoir for the drink to be mixed or finally mixed drink) and a cover, which as upper part covers the charged drink to air and foreign access. Finally, the invention also relates to the barrier device as such, with which a drinks dispenser made from upper and lower part may be fitted, or with which a process may be carried out, which may lock such a drinks container comprising upper and lower part.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,621 (Smith), a container in round form is known, which is covered by a cover, which engages over a container edge with an apron portion. A tongue (18, 32, 33 there), which engages through a flap or eyelet arranged on the container body, is arranged on the container edge when the cover (15, 16 there) is rotated in peripheral direction with respect to the container body. Locking is thus possible, reinforcing the lock by bending the flap, and a complete closure technology by introducing a seal or attaching a wire may completely secure the closed position. An intermediate solution between complete security and easy opening is however not provided due to the flap which is accessible at any time externally. On the other hand, DE-U-295 12 609 (Engelbrecht) intended for a distant technical specialist field, shows a locking device on a large base body which permits closing of the cover with respect to the body, to permit only authorized people to open by wrench, but to permit opening of the large container during emptying thereof (by tilting) to a quite specific circle of people, during which tilting movement the closure device is opened automatically even if no wrench is present. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,062 (Mainhardt) shows magnetic locking of door and soffit, wherein a bolt is displaced in its position by a magnet (acting externally), such that it can be displaced axially between a closed position and an open position. The closed position and the open position of the magnet also define the closed position and the open position of the door described there.
A drinks dispenser is described in for example EP-B 1 132 316 (Wolfgang Jobmann). There, the air closure and ensuring the quality of the contents of the drinks dispenser is crucial. With regard to a general design of such a dispenser, reference may be made to this publication. In problem areas, such as for example psychiatric departments or places of detention or even in normal canteen operation without a continuous monitoring facility of such a drinks dispenser, there is a problem inasmuch as unauthorized access to the contents of the drinks dispenser may not be monitored and consequently also not reliably prevented. Herein lies a potential danger not to be underestimated for the contents of the dispenser, which firstly would have to be protected against removal and secondly should also be protected against change (in color, the contents, the quality of the contents, the tone as regards taste of the contents or the medical and health harmlessness).